NFLRZ: Guard Duty
by Rushstar32
Summary: (I only own my oc; takes place after chapter 22 but also near the end of Chapter 23) Jessica and Hunter are on Guard duty, where the two bond.


**Hunter belongs to The Story Shadow and Joseph Belongs to Noble Six**

**ENJOY :)!**

* * *

Guard Duty

_HOK..._

_RZ, Hunter, and Peg-Leg watched as Jessica paced back and forth in a bit of anger as she vented her frustrations with what had happened about 45 minutes ago with Troy, Ricky and Marty. Swoop was watching the Corrupted Joseph and Bolt was on the sidelines._

Hunter: Sooo, should we get her to stop cause she has been doing this since they left.

Peg-Leg: Best to let her vent, she really cares about us Rusherz so hearing Troy say that well...she just needed to let it all out.

Jessica: *_Anger Venting_*-HE SAYS IT'S THEIR FAULT AND DIDN'T THINK ABOUT THE REASON WHY THEY KEPT IT A SECRET IN THE FIRST PLACE BUT NO HE ACTS LIKE A-

RZ: Ms. Riverstone as much as I see the dedication to the Rusherz from you, I believe it would be best to worry about them when things have calm down abit.

_Jessica stopped and sighed._

Jessica: Sorry RZ...It's just...urgh, *_To Peg-Leg, Swoop and Bolt_* HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS BEEN THROUGH!

Peg-Leg: I know lass, I know...but like RZ said, we'll worried about that later...I'm more worried about him.

Hunter: Who, Joseph?

Peg-Leg: Him and-*_trails off eying Swoop_*.

_Swoop was definitely worse for wear, his feathers were ruffled in some places, he looked a bit thin and his eyes were baggy and red, looking at Joseph. Hunter looked at the Eagle and froze when he saw his condition. Jessica walked over to the group and kneeling next to Swoop._

Jessica: *_Concern_* Swoop...Joseph will be okay, we'll get him back I promise.

_Swoop said nothing._

Peg-Leg: Sorry Lass, he's been like this since the incident.

Hunter: But that was months ago...what was he doing?

RZ: Looking for Joseph.

_The two Guardians turned to RZ, who had a look of sorrow on his face along with Peg-Leg._

RZ: He was the only one that I know of that didn't believe Joseph was dead. He searched for him on the monitors every night and then he began to do it every day.

Peg-Leg: Me and the other Rusherz tried to get him to rest, but he won't listen...it was like

Jessica: Jerome Brown and Reggie White all over again.

Hunter: Who?

Jessica: Two Eagle players that died too soon, one from a car crash and another from a illness. Swoop was devastated when they died and it was only thanks to the team and the other Rusherz that he got better, but with all this...

_Jessica shoke her head and went to her backpack, reveling some food items._

Jessica: Thought we might want something to snack on later in case we got hungry but for now...

_Jessica walked over to Swoop, a sandwich in hand. Bolt was watching the scene from the distance._

Jessica: Swoop...I know your worried about Joseph, but you need to eat something. I'm pretty sure when Joseph gets back he would want to see you healthy right.

_Finally, Swoop turned to the others. He slowly grabbed the sandwich, sat down and began to eat, relief flooding RZ, Bolt. and Peg-Leg._

Peg-Leg: Thank goodness...

Hunter: You have alot of things in your backpack.

Jessica: Always prepared for anything, you may not know what might happened.

Peg-Leg: Indeed.

_Swoop continued to slowly eat and when he was done, he yawned and slowly fell asleep on Hunter. He was shocked, but laid the Rusher's head on his lap as quiet snores were heard._

Peg-Leg: He's finally asleep. -_Sighs_\- Poor lad been through alot these past months.

Hunter: I can tell..The only thing I wonder is why didn't you tell the other Guardians in the first place.

Peg-Leg: Like I said before, we really wanted to but someone was very persistent.

_Hunter was about to ask who but Jessica placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking her head._

Jessica: When their ready.

_Hunter nodded._

Hunter: How did you know about Swoop and those two players?

Jessica: Research, when I'm not hanging out with my friends or family, I read alot of NFL and Rusher History.

Peg-Leg: RZ knows how many times you go here just to research on those two.

_Jessica blushed a bit and RZ chuckled._

RZ: It's quite alright, it's nice to see someone very interested in the NFL history and the Rusherz.

Jessica: Well, they mean alot to me.

_Hunter smiled._

Hunter: Sooo, how much DO you know about the Rusherz so far?

_Jessica grinned._

Jessica: Why don't we start with how long they been on earth shall we.

_RZ smiled. Bolt sighed as he turned his head from the group as Jessica began to start._

* * *

_Few hours later..._

_Ash walked in to see Hunter with a look of shock, Peg-Leg trying to control his laughter, Swoop asleep in Hunter's lap and Jessica smiling ear to ear._

Ash: What happened here?

_Jessica chuckled._

Jessica: He wanted to know how long the Rusherz have been on earth, not my fault he was in shock.

Peg-Leg: Well when you tell someone that someone has been here since 1920 I'm sure they would be flabbergasted.

Ash: And Swoop?

_Hunter shoke his head out of his shocked state._

Hunter: Let's just say he needs this more than you know.

_Bolt sighed as he walked over and picked Swoop up, then walked away._

Ash: Where is Bolt taking him.

Jessica: His bedroom, they do have rooms here ya know.

Hunter: Okay...HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?

_Jessica winked as she got up._

Jessica: That's for me to know and you guys to find out later. I should probably head home right-

Peg-Leg: *_Gets up quickly_* Oh no you don't...After what happened until things calm down I'M escorting you home. *_Turns to Ash_* Ash I promise i'll be right back as soon as i-

Ash: Peg-Leg, take all the time you need. I'll be alright okay.

_Peg-Leg was uncertain, but sighed._

Peg-Leg: All right, the other Rusherz taking over should be here soon.

Ash: Not to mention Ish will be here too.

Hunter: Alright, see you guys tomorrow.

_The three started out as Ash said goodbye to them, not seeing the purple staic short circut the NFL portal, shutting them off._

_**THE**_

_**END**_


End file.
